1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a side-face radiation antenna and a wireless communication module, and more particularly, to a side-face radiation antenna that is formed by connecting, using a metal, a plurality of vias formed in an inner side of a module substrate, and a wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an antenna structure of wireless transmission products of images, data, and the like in mm-wave band, for example, a digital television (TV), a Blu-ray system, a notebook PC, a desktop PC, and the like, front-face radiation has been usually used.
In portable communication devices, a planar dipole antenna, a monopole antenna, a planar patch antenna, and the like are widely used.
The planar dipole antenna has advantages of being easily manufactured, and enabling applications to a variety of structures. In addition, a bandwidth of the planar dipole antenna may be increased by increasing a width of a dipole arm and a space between a dipole and a reflection ground surface, however, there are disadvantages in that an impedance of each of the dipole arms is greatly changed when the bandwidth is increased, while a size of the antenna is increased.
Meanwhile, the monopole antenna is most commonly used in a wireless mobile antenna, a transmission antenna of a radio broadcast, or the like. The monopole antenna has a narrow bandwidth, so that there is an advantage in that a size of the antenna is increased to improve a bandwidth thereof.
Next, the planar patch antenna may be easily manufactured, and facilitate matching by adjusting an inset position. However, a surface wave and parasitic feeding radiation are increased along with an increase in a thickness of a substrate, so that there is a limitation in a bandwidth of the planar patch antenna in an actual design. In addition, since the planar patch antenna has a front-face radiation structure, a size of the antenna is still relatively large when the planar patch antenna is used in portable mobile devices.
The front-face radiation antenna structure that is widely used in wireless transmission of voice, images, data, and the like in the mm-wave band is not sufficient to satisfy characteristics concerning a small size of a portable mobile device when being applied to the portable mobile device, for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC, and the like.